Bendy Wiki:Staff
A list of all the staff members on the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki. Be sure to message the admins if reporting an issue with another user, information on a page or any content uploaded onto the Wiki. :NOTE: The request for staff promotion is closed, and we are not currently looking for someone to be promoted for now. Known Staff Members Founder / Bureaucrat * GJ-Lewis X Admins * KingAlex105X * Mango-Pango * EnderDragonCrystal * AestheticsAllY * Santademon * Capitano Nox Content / Discussion Mods * Matheusroyale09 Staff Ability Types Admins / Bureaucrat Admins have additional functions include: * Being able to quickly rollback . * Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking ( ) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin or content moderator rights, or . * users from editing. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Having this status causes the ADMIN tag to appear on the user's userpage. A Bureaucrat is the highest staff rank and head-of-command. A Bureaucrat can make other users into Bureaucrats, Administrators, Moderators, and Rollback users on any wiki in which they are a Bureaucrat. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users that have all of the rights a Chat Moderator has, and 2 of the 5 abilities a Discussions Moderator has, minus the ability to highlight and unhighlight threads, moving threads, and closing and reopening threads. A Content Moderator has its own additional functions, too. These additional functions include: * Editing protected pages. * Locking pages so only Content Moderators, Administators, and Bureaucrats may edit them. Discussion Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. These additional functions include: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads. * Manage Forum boards. * Move threads from one board to another. * Highlight and un-highlight threads. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and edits made in bad faith, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback permission are able to undo such edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of . Staff's Rules of Conduct * Be fair in all judgement. * Do not abuse your power. These power-abusing actions include condescending or discouraging the users and even the staff team, being above the Wiki's owner/bureaucrat, etc. * Follow the rules and manual of style. Do not violate any of them. * Do not highlight threads that are not entirely news, announcements, PSAs, planned community events, or anything important. * Be firm on all rule breakers, but do not use insults, death threats, personal attacks, etc. * Remain active and do your job. * Do not conflict with the bureaucrat or other staff members. If they did something that you disagree with, leave a message on their talk page and negotiate the issue. * Before doing something big for the Wiki (such as changing the Wiki's themes, adding or changing the features, etc), please consult the bureaucrat for permission. :Failing to abide these rules will result a permanent demotion.